Étreinte
by xBaskerville
Summary: "Comment fais-tu ?" , "J'aimerai te dire l'habitude. Mais… il n'en est rien." Shonen-ai - Magic File 12 (corrigé)


Un texte sans prétention, écrit assez tard –au lieu de dormir- sur une possible scène et état d'esprit dans lequel Kaito pouvait être suite à l'affaire Nightmare. OOC certifié et soupçon de yaoi – parce que j'ai un faible pour ce couple.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Étreinte**

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
_ Te parler.

Kaito tire une grimace pas possible, mais n'a pas la force de s'opposer. Il s'écarte de la porte, tourne le dos et s'en va. Hakuba est assez grand pour rentrer seul, retirer ses chaussures, trouver une paire de chaussons à sa taille et fermer derrière lui.

Sa théorie se confirme lorsque son camarade de classe et Némésis le rejoint au salon.

_ Tu fais peine à voir, Kuroba.

Kaito ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il voit sa tête tous les matins dans le miroir depuis ce fameux soir.  
Le Japonais est pale, pire qu'un cachet d'aspirine, cerné jusqu'aux joues. C'est sûr qu'il a pu avoir meilleure mine. Mais c'était avant.

_ Aoko s'inquiète.  
_ Je sais.

Le magicien se laisse tomber sur le canapé, se fichant bien des critères et de l'image qu'il renvoie.  
Un bras sur les yeux, il essaye de rester calme, de ne pas craquer encore une fois, d'ignorer la scène qui se joue et rejoue derrière ses paupières.

Hakuba n'a pas cherché à relancer le dialogue. Le silence est d'or et Kaito se met à espérer que le détective Britannique soit reparti. Mauvaise pioche. Il sent le bord du canapé s'affaisser sous un poids supplémentaire. Pour autant, son camarade ne prononce pas un mot de plus. Au lieu de s'en sortir soulager, Kaito à l'impression d'être encore plus oppressé. Sa respiration augmente, erratique et irrégulière.

 _La prise s'amenuise._  
 _Son bras hurle sous l'effort._  
 _Son gant glisse._  
 _Le corps chute._

Kaito se redresse d'un saut, ignore les questions de Hakuba, se précipite aux toilettes pour y vider le maigre contenu de son estomac.  
Un énième sanglot agite son corps fatigué, alors qu'il est incapable de se relever.

Quelques instants plus tard, un linge frais se pose sur sa nuque, un corps s'assoit derrière lui, une main passe dans son dos et Hakuba lui tend un verre d'eau :

_ Pour te rincer la bouche… murmure l'anglais d'une voix douce – loin de son timbre hautain habituel

Kaito obéit, trop faible pour détourner l'invitation et bien trop heureux de se débarrasser du goût acide.

Son camarade lui retire le verre juste après, le pose plus loin et relève le magicien. Il s'occupera du reste plus tard. Il appuie le poids mort contre lui et le guide –non sans difficulté, car ne connaissant pas la maison- jusque dans sa chambre, où il l'allonge dans son lit.

_ Ne me fais pas dormir. murmure le Japonais d'une voix défaite  
_ Tu ne peux rester éveiller indéfiniment, Kaito.  
_ Je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne veux pas dormir. répéte-t-il en boucle, les larmes redoublant, Je ne veux pas le lâcher encore une fois. Ne me le fais pas lâcher encore une fois !  
_ Alors donne-moi ta main Kaito. Donne-la-moi.

Saguru la lui prend d'autorité, à en enlacer leurs doigts si fort que leurs phalanges deviennent blanches.

_ Raccroche-toi à ma main. Je reste jusqu'à ton réveil et nos mains resteront accrochées l'une à l'autre. Dors maintenant. Personne ne tombera, parce que tu ne me lâcheras pas et je ne te lâcherai pas.

Rabroué comme un enfant, et rassuré comme tel, Kaito ne lutte plus.

oOo

_ J'avais son âge quand j'ai perdu mon père. Ma mère a failli y rester également. Elle a mis plus de deux ans à s'en remettre. Sans l'Inspecteur Nakamori et Aoko, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. J'en veux à ma mère, un peu. Je comprends, mais je lui en veux.

Hakuba se redresse de sa position assise sur le sol, pour s'allonger au côté de son ami, ne lui lâchant pas la main. La chambre est plongée dans le noir, mais le Britannique a eu le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Kaito est toujours aussi pâle, les cernes sont juste moins grands. Son camarade ne récupérera pas le manque de sommeil de sitôt.

_ Tout le monde réagit différemment à un décès…

Il se flanquerait des baffes plus tard sur sa tentative minable de réconfort.

Kaito secoue la tête, alors qu'il se replie sur lui-même.

_ Elle savait. Elle savait depuis le début…  
_ Que savait-elle ?

Sa curiosité finira par le tuer, Hakuba en est conscient pour s'être mis plusieurs fois dans le pétrin par le passé. Il essaye de se convaincre qu'aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Il souhaite juste que Kaito vide son sac, se livre, se libère d'un poids et redevienne le garçon joviale aux tours multiples et agaçant. Le Spectre qu'il est ne correspond pas au voleur fantôme et ça, ça le tue à petit feu.

Kaito ne sait pas pourquoi, mais la fatigue jouant, il répond, les yeux perdus dans le vague :

_ Jusqu'au début de cette année, je croyais que mon père était mort dans un accident. Il n'aurait pas été le premier magicien… J'ai appris que c'était en réalité un meurtre, parce qu'il avait refusé de faire profiter une organisation de ses dons… Ma mère était au courant. Elle l'a toujours été.

Son bras valide passe dans le dos de son camarade et vient le serrer contre lui. Dans son esprit, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent, mais il ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas le moment.

_ Que va-t-il arriver à Kenta maintenant ? Il n'a pas de mère pour le soutenir…  
_ Je vais m'assurer que mon père lui trouve une bonne famille, ici où aux États-Unis. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maintenant. Dors. On trouvera une solution lorsque tu seras en forme. Je reste avec toi.

Kaito déplace sa tête jusque dans son cou. Les cils papillonnent, caressent sa peau un moment avant de ne plus bouger. Le souffle se calme, se régularise. Kaito ne résiste pas une fois de plus au sommeil.

La sensation est loin d'être désagréable.  
Saguru serre un peu plus leur main ensemble.

oOo

_ Comment fais-tu ?  
_ Hum ?  
_ Supporter la vue de cadavre, supporter de voir des gens mourir devant toi ? Être impuissant ?

Saguru observe le mur face à lui, au-dessus de la tête de Kaito –dont sa main libre démêle quelques cheveux par pur automatisme.

_ J'aimerai te dire l'habitude. Mais… il n'en est rien. Dans certains cas, j'ai envie de détourner le regard. Mais chaque indice compte, et sur un cadavre, il peut en avoir. Et je me dis que la famille attend des réponses que seul moi et la police pouvons leur offrir. Je me dis que justice doit être faite et je me lance dans la recherche de la vérité.  
_ Vas-tu dire la vérité sur Jack Connery ?

Le détective reste silencieux un moment.

_ Jack Connery était un agent d'Interpol. Il pourchassait Nightmare et le Kid. Il a découvert l'identité de Nightmare, ce dernier a choisi de l'éliminer, et même le Kid n'a pu le sauver à temps. Pour que la vie d'un enfant ne soit pas souillée, je peux omettre quelques détails. La vérité est un cauchemar et un lourd fardeau à porter. Kenta ne le mérite pas.

La main de Kaito se referme sur sa chemise. Il sent quelques larmes couler dans son cou et il resserre sa prise sur lui.

_ Merci.

Une nouvelle fois rassurée, Kaito se rendort alors que l'aube pointe le bout de son nez.

_ De rien Kaito.

oOo

_ Tu ne m'arrêtes pas ?  
_ Non.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Je n'ai pas toutes les informations. Je pense qu'un jour, tu me les expliqueras. Mais j'ai saisi que tu dois accomplir quelque chose, pour ton défunt père. Alors je continuerai juste de te courir après pour sauver les apparences, et quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu m'expliqueras. J'aviserai ensuite.

Kaito ne répond pas. C'est trop tôt. Il se contente de serrer cette main rassurante.

Quand le temps sera venu, alors oui, peut-être.  
Pour le moment, le silence est confortable. Il n'entend plus le bruit de chute.  
Sa main est chaude. Il ne lâchera pas sa congénère.

oOo

Trois jours plus tard, Kaito retourna en cours. Toujours aussi pâle, mais au moins, il n'avait plus ses horribles cernes. Un sourire venait orner son visage, et ses tours de passe-passe reprirent.

Pourtant, Hakuba ne mit par longtemps à se rendre compte que son camarade a peur du vide, sursaute à chaque fois que quelque chose tombe sur le sol. Un morceau de papier, une gomme, un crayon, une craie… Quand quelqu'un va à la fenêtre, il se tend, prêt à bondir pour la retenir de chuter.

Si Kaito dort de nouveau, les cauchemars restent et le traumatisme aussi. Il aurait peut-être dû rester chez lui encore quelque temps… Non. Ce serait prendre le risque que le magicien se referme de nouveau sur lui, proie aux doutes, aux cauchemars, à l'insomnie.

Le Britannique a demandé quelques arrangements aux professeurs, pour être à côté de Kaito, côté fenêtre afin de lui obstruer la vue et de lui tendre la main à tout moment.

_ Serre-la quand tu as peur. Tu sais que je ne la lâcherai pas.

Une gomme. Un crayon. Une feuille. Une craie.  
Peu importe ce qui rencontrait le sol, Kaito se tendait, lui attrapait la main, à lui broyer les doigts. Un rituel étrange dont la classe finit par s'habituer, sans se poser la moindre question.

oOo

_ Combien de temps es-tu prêt à attendre ?  
_ Le temps qu'il faudra.  
_ Tu ne me lâcheras jamais ?  
_ Jamais.

Pour la première fois depuis ce fameux soir, Kaito retrouva son vrai sourire.  
Saguru est heureux d'être le premier et le seul à le voir.  
Le Britannique serre le Japonais contre lui. Il attendra les raisons. Il attendra le temps qu'il faudra. Le temps n'est pas un obstacle, au contraire. Ils ont tout le temps qu'il faut.

\- 終わり-


End file.
